The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
A known image forming apparatus performs printing on paper having a width larger than a maximum printable width of the image forming apparatus. In detail, the image forming apparatus forms an image on the paper having the width larger than the maximum width by printing on obverse and reverse surfaces of the paper that has been folded.